Just One More Night
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: Goku and Chi Chi spend a special night together before the Cell Games. Will she be able to tell Goku that she's pregant with Goten? [Slight lime warning] [G&CC] [Angst warning] [Oneshot]


PG-13 

Lime Alert- mild one though

*No money received; Dragon Ball Z owned under Funimations and Toei Animation*

Just One More Night

By Videl: Warrior Princess

Chi-Chi dried the dishes furiously, trying to keep away her troubles and fears.  Fears of Goku leaving her again…Gohan becoming a gangster…Cell beating them…or worse…losing them forever.  The tears crept up behind her eyes at the thought, and even though she tried her best not to let them through, a couple of crystal tears slid down her pale, swollen cheek.  Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from behind her, and she let out a gasp in shock and dropped the dish.  A hand gently stroked a strand of her midnight black hair back behind her ear; she knew the owner of that hand.  "Chi-Chi, what is it?" Goku whispered, and she placed down the dishcloth and turned around slowly to meet him.

"It's nothing," she lied hoarsely through the huge lump in her throat.  She bent down to pick up the shards of the broken china, but Goku bent down to and took hold softly of her left hand.  His eyes were sad and filled with concern, and Chi-Chi couldn't hold back her tears.  She slowly stood up, with her back turned against him, and began crying, holding her hands into tight fists.  Goku placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her like a little kid does to his parents when he's done something wrong.  After a sad whimper, she turned and looked him in the eye upset.  "I'm…I'm scared Goku," she breathlessly cried, and Goku eyes shot up with fear.

"Scared?" he questioned softly again, "Scared of what Chi-Chi?"  She couldn't bear to talk to him or stare him in the eye, and she scooted off to their bedroom.  Goku followed and was shocked and hurt to see Chi-Chi leaning over her vanity, weeping loudly.  He slowly walked to her and touched her shoulder lightly, and she placed her hand over his and continued to cry.  "Chi-Chi…"  Tears slowly began to fall from his eyes to join hers.  Never in his life could he bear to see or watch Chi-Chi in any kind of pain; it hurt him too much.  She looked up at him teary-eyed and fearful.

"I'm scared to lose you!!  I'm scared you're going to go to the Cell Games, and you're not going to come home!!  I'm scared you're not going to come back to me!!  I'm scared I'm never going to see you again!!  I'm scared you're going to die!!" she cried and flung herself into his arms.  Goku, a little taken back at her confession, held her close and patted her on the back gently.  "I…I don't want to lose you again!!!"  He nudged his head against hers and held her even closer until he felt her heart beating in the same rhythm as his.  

"Chi-Chi…I never knew you felt this way honey…How long have you felt like this?" he asked into her ear, and she clutch to his red-orange shirt tighter and cried more. 

"Ever since that day at Master Roshi's…I couldn't bear the thought of losing you again…It was too close with Frieza…I…I just can't bear it if you died on me again!!!" she wailed.  Goku kissed her on her forehead and pulled back from their embrace and looked at her gently.

"Chi-Chi, listen to me, you will never lose me.  I'm always going to be here with you.  No matter what happens."  

She gazed into his eyes; her ears heard the words but not her heart, even though she tried.  Something deep down told her that this was one of those times, like in the war movies, where the husband went off to war, promised to return, but never did.  But he died a hero.  Her Goku already died like that once, and she knew that if it was needed, he would do it again without any hesitation. It was one of the things that attracted her to him, but it was also one of the things that made her grieve.  "Can you promise me that?" she tearfully asked.

 "What?" he asked puzzled.  She took a deep breath and looked him seriously in his black caring eyes.

"Promise me that you'll come back!" Chi-Chi demanded hoarsely, trying her best to keep all her tears back.  

"What?  Chi-Chi I-" he began, but she cut him off.

"Promise me!!" she cried, a tint of anger rising in her voice.  She needed to hear it from him; she needed him to tell her that everything was going to be okay.  Goku sighed helplessly and looked at her dryly.

"Yes…Yes, I will; I promise I will come back home to you," he lied in a serious tone.  The past couple nights he had dreams, actually more like nightmares to be exact, about dying in the Cell Games.  It was just like how it was when Radditz came and changed everything; two nights before that day, he had nightmares about some dark force killing him.  Deep down, he really felt like he wasn't going to come back.  However, Chi-Chi needed him here and needed to hear that statement, regardless if he believed it or not, and he needed her at peace.  She smiled sadly at him finally and hugged him tightly, and Goku hugged her back.

"Goku?"

"Yes Chi-Chi?"

"I love you."

"I love you too honey," he whispered and kissed her softly and briefly.  Smiling at him sweetly, she stroked his cheek with the back of her right hand.  God, did she ever look beautiful to him when her long shiny black hair was down.  He gently held her hand and kissed her first two knuckles and kept her hand to his cheek.  "I, I want just one more night together.  One more night before I have to go."                      

"Of course," she grinned lovingly and untied his gi belt, letting it fall to the floor, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately.  His arms curled around her back and hip, and as soon as the kiss ended, he picked her up and smiled at her brightly, getting lost in her dark magical eyes, and placed her down on the bed softly.  He knelt down and took off her slippers and holding her right foot, kissed her ankle.  She kept smiling through the whole procedure.  Then, he was fixing to crawl into bed with her, when she stopped him.  "No Sir!  Goku, now you know I won't let you into bed like that," she sneered teasingly.  

"Huh?" he asked confused.  She sat up straight, in effort to make herself look taller, and smirked at him.

"You got to take your shoes off first," she answered smugly, and Goku laughed with his eyes shut and his left hand behind his head.

"Aww, come on Chi-Chi!  Just this once?" he begged, and Chi-Chi tried her best not to laugh and shook her head.

"No Sir!  I refuse to let you come into this bed with your dirty boots on!" she replied and crossed her arms.  She continued giggling as he took them off as quick as he could.  Then, he crawled into bed and hovered a few centimeters above her; she was still smiling.  Goku smiled back and stroked her cheek cautiously.  He was going to miss her so much. 

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a while," he whispered, and Chi-Chi stared into his black eyes shining with happiness and love.  She didn't want to let him go.  He wafted down to her, pressed his lips against hers, and the two held each other gently.  Their slick tongues coiled the other's and imbedded the memory of their taste into their mind and mouth, so they would never be able to forget.  Goku tighten his right hand's grip slightly on her left arm while his left hand kept getting tangled up in her soft long hair.  Chi-Chi's right hand caress her beloved's cheek and chin, and slyly, she slid her left hand under his shirt and felt his gentle, loving heart beat in a steady rhythm.

In the morning, Goku awoke to find Chi-Chi snuggled up in his arms with a small grin on her sleeping face.  Chi-Chi and him hardly got to sleep together anymore, and Goku always took the blame for that.  He always off fighting, leaving poor Chi-Chi alone to herself in their big, cold bed.  Taking one last look at his sleeping spouse, Goku leaned his head against hers and fell asleep.  

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Goku suited himself up in his gi and walked out the door with Gohan by his side.  Gohan took off into the air as quickly and gracefully as a hawk swoops down to catch its prey, and Goku was just about to follow him, when he felt a familiar ki rushing towards him.  "Goku wait!!" Chi-Chi wailed, and Goku turned around to look at her.  Her eyes were almost full with tears, and the sight broke Goku's heart.

"Chi-Chi, what is it?" he asked concern, and she seemed hesitant to answer.  She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Promise me that you won't let Gohan fight!" she blurted out before stopping herself.

"What?" Goku questioned puzzled, and she asked herself the same thing.  That wasn't what she wanted to tell him, but…she _guessed _it could wait until he came back…

"Promise me Goku that you will NOT let our little boy fight in this!!!  This is too dangerous for a boy his age!!" she shouted.  It wasn't a lie; she did think it was too big for even _their_ son to do.  The news kept building up in her, and she wished that he would tell that there was something else…the pressure of not telling him kept building up and up.  However, Goku grinned nervously and waved good-bye.

"Uh…GOOD-BYE CHI-CHI!" he quickly chimed and flew off to catch up with Gohan.  He couldn't promise her that.  In fact, he wasn't all that sure he could keep his other promise to her.

The fear of him never coming back and never knowing was too much for Chi-Chi, and she almost began to cry again.  "GOKU!!!!!" she cried out, hoping that he would turn around and let her tell him.  However, he was so far away, she could barely see him flying off to the Cell Games.  "I…I…!!" she cried out again and sank to the ground weeping.  "I'm carrying our child," she sobbed quietly, and her father came out to check on her.

"Chi-Chi?  Chi-Chi, are you okay honey?" he asked, and she got up slowly, stopped crying, and turned to face him.

"Yes, Dad, I'm fine…Now, let's go watch my Goku kick some ass!" she smirked and walked in with him to watch the fight.  

**THAT NIGHT AT GOKU'S HOUSE**

Chi-Chi couldn't believe it.  He was gone; her Goku was gone, gone forever.  Gohan was in the other room sleeping, and she was now free to cry.  Her sobs were hard and loud, and her heart felt like a stone in her throat, and her tears were hot and plentiful.  She couldn't stop crying until she remembered what Goku said a couple of nights ago.  "I'm always going to be here with you…No matter what happens…" 

She picked up his gi shirt left on the ground from that night and held it to her chest; it hurt all too much.  A few hours later, she stopped weeping and gingerly touched her stomach sadly and almost began to cry again.  "You'll never get to know now…you'll never get to know him…and he'll grow up never knowing you…" she whispered shaky.  "I…I'm pregnant Goku…" she whispered.  She looked out of their window into the starry twilight and felt the tears crowding behind her eyes, making her vision blurry.  "I'M CARRYING OUR CHILD!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, receiving the  silence of the night as her only response.  She sat on the edge of their bed, clutching his shirt tighter and used it to stifle her tears.  Soon, she stopped shedding tears and dreamt at a faraway place that Goku and her spent their childhood together, remembering all their times together.  If only….If only they could have just one more night.    


End file.
